Bakugan Galactic Seraphim : ReBirth Dragons
Bakugan Galactic Seraphim : ReBirth Dragons was based on the first Bakugan video game. It is available for the Nintendo DS, Wii U, PS3, PS4, PSVita, PSP and the Xbox 360. It is also have the battle system like the first game does but more improved and it was added a chat system, much like the ones in Compile Heart games. Pretty much like the Bakugan : Defenders of Core, for those who get the DS version, they will take advantage of the dual screens. The game has split-screen multiplayer, head to head battles, and free for all. Plot Setting The player will choose one attribute from all. (Pyrus - Ventus - Aquos - Darkus - Haos - Subterra) The player will partnered up with a Leonidas with the attribute that the player's chose but except for the Darkus and Haos which are led by Juné who already owned two Leonidas for those attributes. The player will goes as the game character that was chose by following the attribute the player picked. The player will play through 6 routes, at least they are almost the same story line as the other routes. Similar to the original game, all Leonidas were born in the Doom Dimension and flee to the human world - Earth. Know summary for the routes in Story Routes. Characters Playable Characters *'Ryūga Kōenji' (皇炎寺　竜牙) - Ryuga s a male Pyrus Brawler, who admired a lot of Juné which inspired him to be a bakugan battler. He's partnered up with a Pyrus Leonidas who appears from a dimension portal to Earth when he was just thinking about he will start looking for his own partner. *'Izumi Tachigatsu' (立月　泉) - Izumi is a female Aquos Brawler and partnered with a Aquos Leonidas who appears from a dimension portal to Earth as she was just starting to learn about the Bakugans and wish to become a brawler like Juné. *'Long Zun Fūsoku' (風速　ロン・ズン) - Long Zun is a male Ventus brawler with Japanese and Chinese blood. Likewise, his partner is a Ventus Leonidas and a good friend to Pytho Daichi as they go to the same school in Savior Jewish. His aim is to battle Juné one day in a one-on-one battle once he found a bakugan partner for himself. *'Pytho Daichi' (大地　パイソ) - Pytho is a male Subterra brawler who talks in a Euro-Japanese accents and partnered with a Subterra Leonidas. He is a outgoing person and loves to hang out with Long Zun. Apparently before meeting Leonidas, he knows nothing about things that related to Bakugans except he knew Juné is a top brawler who he's looked up to. He is also the head player for football matches. *'Juné Ryūhane' (龍羽ジューネ) - Is one of the playable character. She is appears to be very curious and suspicious about the birth of the other Leonidas, who are now on Earth and partnered with a human in Savior Jewish. In order to learn the truth behind all of these events, she and her partners; Haos and Darkus Leonidas shall investigate by involving themselves into bakugan tournaments to learn more about the other Leonidas' situations. Character Only Battles *Dan Kuso - *Spectra Phantom - *Rom Ryūhane - *Shun Kazami - *"Marucho" also known as Choji Marukura - *Gus Grav - *Ace Grit - *Baron Letroy - *Mylene Farrow - *Shadow Prove - *Volt Luster - *Lync Volan - *Hydron - Non-Playable Characters The NPCs shall served as guide for the player through the games. *'Elfnein' - works with Reine in the bakugan shop for buying cards, upgrading card's abilities or bakugans. She's in charge of the bakugans. *'Reine Murasame' - works with Elfnein in the bakugan shop for buying cards, upgrading card's abilities or bakugans. She's in charge of the cards. *'Kyouhei Kannazuki' - The commentator for bakugan battles. *'General Boot' - The commentator for bakugan battles. *'Mira Clay' - works with Julie at the cafeteria, a place where usually people came for asking people to take up their requests there. *'Julie Makimoto' - works with Mira at the cafeteria, a place where usually people came for asking people to take up their requests there. *'Runo Misaki' - works with Kotori at a shop where the player can plays mini-games to earn some rewards such as bakugan figures, new cards or new upgrades. *'Kotori Itsuka' - who works temporary with Runo (for part-time job) at a shop where the player can plays mini-games to earn some rewards such as bakugan figures, new cards or new upgrades. *'Mana Takamiya' - a wizard for Ratatoskr and lives in Savior Jewish. She appears to be one of the clients. *'Yoshino' - A girl with spirit powers and her friend is "Yoshinon", a rabbit puppet on her left hand. She appears to be one of the clients. *'Kurumi Tokisaki' - A girl with spirit powers who appears to be very polite and loves cats. She appears to be one of the clients. *'Natsumi '- A girl with spirit powers and usually seen with June whenever she's doing works for Ratatoskr. She appears to be one of the clients. *'Yuzuru and Kaguya Yamai' - a twin sisters with opposite personalities and holds the same spirit powers. They both appear to be one of the clients. Story Routes Pyrus Route Aquos Route Ventus Route Subterra Route Darkus & Haos Route Game System Story Mode The player played as the character he/she choose, travels around in Savior Jewish to meet up tough opponents such as the Battle Brawlers. The player can also takes requests like the previous game, to earn cards or increasing a bakugan's stats. The player will also gets bakugan figures either after they won in few tournament or completing quests. Battle Mode Having a more advanced system like its precessor, it has limited the player's cards up to 5 cards plus 3 gate cards. Not like the first and original game, when bakugans are in battle there will be three types of battles which are Power, Timing and Shooting. However, the game still continued run the battle system like its precessor but for the three types of battles still are being reused in the game. It only appeared in mini-games at Runo and Kotori's shop which is located near to the one of the battle arenas. Chat System Much like the games produced by Compile Heart Games, when the player interact with a fictional character (anime character), their appearances will appeared on screen with body portrait (half of the body) being shown with more movements and emotional poses, pretty much like the Namco Bandai Tales games too but at least 3D Ver in this game. Music Soundtracks :''For Bakugan Battles only : Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game OST'' :Note : Not includes the soundtracks from the anime which are used for the game too Trivia * The BGM used in the first game is reused in the game as well. ** Including the Opening theme. * The game still kept quests but since there's no dangerous place or enemies to fight in head-to-head battle so the quests most are for picking or finding somethings for the clients through the whole Savior Jewish. * Origami and Miku didn't appear in the game, unlike the other spirits who had the role to be clients for the player. Category:Games Category:Wii U Category:XBox 360 Category:Nintendo DS Category:PlayStation3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Portable